


Who's to Blame

by tommygirl



Category: Chuck (TV), Smallville
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck, Chloe and the possible end of the world as they know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's to Blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarknightz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/gifts).



“This is all your fault,” Chuck shouted, banging his head against the door. “I asked you to wait and let me explain, but you had to follow me here anyway.”

“I didn’t know that Buy More was an off-limits, secret government lair,” Chloe snapped. She checked her phone, but there was no signal. She sighed and said, “Can we not worry about whose to blame right now?”

Chuck slid to the ground and said, “We don’t have to worry because I know the answer." He pointed up at her and continued, "It’s _your_ fault, Chloe. You couldn’t let it go. You had to know how I figured out who that creepy dude was and you wouldn’t stop harping on it until I explained. And then you followed me here, and because of you, it’s the end of the world as we know it.”

“Fine. It’s my fault. Big bad Chloe and my need to know everything. You happy?”

“No.”

“There are more important things to deal with. Like getting out of here before it’s too late,” Chloe snapped, pushing on the locked door to try to get free.

Chloe huffed as she tugged on the door again, kicking it in frustration when it still didn’t budge. She shook her head and said, “But, for the record, it’s not my fault that you’re walking around with a government’s supercomputer in your head. And let me tell you, Chuck, the people who are supposed to be protecting you from this information being discovered aren’t doing a very good job of it.”

“Huh?”

“If I could figure it out, there will be others who do too. So don’t try to put this all on me. You’re not exactly subtle.”

“Well, don't worry about it. No one will be able to figure it out. Want to know why? Because I gave the bad guy the information on the warheads to keep him from killing you. And now we’re all going to die.”

“You’re a real optimist. Anyone ever tell you that?”

“Six months of dealing with the CIA and NSA and we’ll see how cheery you are.”

Chloe sat down next to him and said, “My friend, Clark, will come looking for me.”

“And what’s he going to do? Catch the missile in his hand and throw it into outer space?”

“It’s not out of the realm of possibilities,” she replied. Off the look on his face, she added, “You have your secrets and I have mine. I know he’ll be able to handle it and you just have to trust me on that”

“How can I trust you? You pretended to like me so that you could figure out my secret.”

“I wasn’t pretending to like you. I liked you first and then realized that something was really off. It’s what I’m trained to do, Chuck.”

“Lucky me. Nothing better than a girl who interrogates me for fun. ”

“Yeah, because my dream guy has classified information running through his brain.”

Chuck started to say something, but stopped. His expression twisted with confusion and he coughed as he said, “Your dream guy? _I’m_ your dream guy?”

Chloe felt her cheeks redden and stammered out, “Uh…no…I…what? I mean, I like you, but...”

“You actually did like me?”

She smiled at him and said, “You really need to work on your self-esteem issues. It’s not much of a turn-on.” She inched closer to him until their shoulders were touching and added, “But yes, I really do like you. You make me laugh and you’re cute.”

“I like you too,” Chuck replied.

Chloe was pretty sure he was about to kiss her. She knew that her mind should be on other things – like getting out of the locked supply closet and saving the day – but Chuck had the sort of smile that made all rational thought evaporate from her mind.

Of course, leave it to Clark Kent to show up at just the wrong moment. He ripped the hinges off the door and said, “Chloe! Are you okay?”

Chuck shifted his eyes from the door to Clark a few times before focusing on Chloe and said, “How did you know he would show up?”

Chloe shrugged and said, “I’m fine. Chuck saved me.”

“I did?”

“Yeah,” Chloe said. Chuck smiled and she added, “Remember Lionel’s friend from the charity event the other day? Long story short, he threatened me and to keep me safe, Chuck provided him with some information on missiles. It could be really bad if he’s not stopped, Clark.”

Clark nodded and asked, “And you’re sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. Go,” she said. She stepped in front of Chuck to keep him from leaving the closet until she knew Clark was gone and Chuck wouldn’t see anything. She smiled at him and said, “You should let your people know what’s going on. They’ll probably want to look into it, but I know that Clark will fix this.”

“Yeah, I guess…”

“I promise that no one will find out from me about you, Chuck. You’ll come to find I’m pretty good at keeping secrets.”

“It puts you in danger, Chloe.”

“Danger’s my middle name.”

Chuck laughed. “Good one.”

 _{Fin}_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mix & Match for lunarknightz who wanted Chuck Bartowski and Chloe Sullivan.


End file.
